1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to methods of improving data processing systems and in particular to methods of efficiently managing the communication of electronic documents within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically transmitting a user specified message to the originator of an electronic document from the intended recipient in response to a failure of the system to successfully deliver the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail systems are rapidly supplanting traditional paper mail systems in the modern office. Large distributed data processing systems are often utilized to permit the rapid transmittal of electronic documents over large distances between thousands of enrolled system users. By utilizing such systems large amounts of data may be rapidly and accurately distributed throughout the data processing system.
Modern state-of-the-art data processing systems, such as CCITT X.400 and PROFS, by International Business Machines Corporation, provide an indication of the delivery or non-delivery of an electronic mail item that may be obtained from the system operator or the electronic mail server. This indication merely comprises a straightforward delivery of non-delivery confirmation without additional information. Thus, in the event an electronic document delivery has failed, the originator of that document will not receive any information regarding the reason or reasons that delivery has failed. Further, no information is provided which will indicate to the originator the likely duration of the period of time during which delivery of the document will continue to fail.
In view of the above, it should be apparent that a need exists for a system which can provide an indication of the reasons for non-delivery of an electronic document and a likely period of time during which delivery cannot occur.